


Love Shack

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baker!Blaine, Fluff, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sweltering hot summer’s evening, Kurt discovers a new cheesecake bakery in his Bushwick neighborhood. He soon realizes the true meaning of Valentine’s Day. An alternative meeting, written for the 2016 Klaine Valentines Challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Love Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894348) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



> This story is dedicated to [TheRealBlainePuppet](http://therealblainepuppet.tumblr.com) and [TrueBlueKurt](http://truebluekurt.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Your blogs’ posts and photographs brighten up my day! [Here](http://therealblainepuppet.tumblr.com/post/138148275968/truebluekurt-hkvoyage-truebluekurt-can-i-open) is a link to the post that inspired the story. 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, [Sunshineoptimismandangels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels), although all mistakes are mine. Go check out her stories - they are really wonderful and leave you at the edge of your seat until the very end. Her stories are nothing like the fluffiness you are about to read!

As Kurt exits the Bushwick subway station, he rolls his shoulders – every muscle in his body is aching after the day he’s had. Sure, he put on his hippo brooch that morning, as a good luck charm, but it hadn’t helped. Today’s craziness at Vogue.com soon had him rushed off his feet. It’s a sweltering hot summer’s evening and Kurt scolds himself for wearing a waistcoat – he’s just got to stop the layering in August. However, Kurt mentally gives himself a high five for using a sufficient amount of hair product this morning, as his quiff is still in tact. While he walks the four blocks from the subway station to his Bushwick flat, he glances at the neighborhood’s shops along the way. They look run down but he loves that they are owned by people in the area, and makes it a point to patronize them.

Kurt crosses over to the next street and eyes a new shop sign, ‘ _Love Shack’_ \- it’s cherry red and is printed in a ‘groovy’ 70s style. As Kurt approaches closer, he can read the smaller slogan underneath - ‘the happiest place on earth’. Kurt’s curiosity peaks and he peers into the shop’s window. He smiles as he sees row upon row of cheesecakes on display and his mouth waters. He notices that the ‘open’ sign is still hanging in the door window so decides to investigate this new local find.

As Kurt enters the bakery, he closes his eyes as he is immediately hit with the aroma of all things wonderful – chocolate, raspberries, and most importantly, freshly baked cheesecakes. As he opens his eyes, he takes in the display counter. There are dozens of different cheesecakes, with rose petals scattered amongst the offerings. It isn’t the type of bakery that has a huge variety of goods on offer – it looks like the baker just does one thing to perfection and sticks to it. While the counter has seen better days, it’s polished to a shiny glow, with only a bowl of sweethearts on top. As Kurt’s stomach grumbles, he peaks inside the bowl and reads _love bug, hug me, love 2 dance_ , and _kiss me_ stamped on the heart-shaped candies. He eventually picks the sweet that simply reads _soulmate_.

“Love Shack’ is blaring through the store’s sound system and Kurt lifts his head to take a good look around. The floors are a dark oak and polished to a high shine. The ceiling is filled with red, pink and white helium balloons floating in its corners. There are vertical garlands of glittery red hearts covering the walls. When Kurt turns in the opposite direction of the counter, he sees a man on a ladder straightening a sign that reads, ‘Happiness starts here…’

The man is wearing tight-fitted black jeans, that show off his assets, as his hips sway to the music. Kurt desperately tries not to think of bun puns while he’s in a bakery. The trouser hems are rolled up and gives Kurt a glimpse of his sexy bare ankles. His short- sleeved shirt fits him snugly and accentuates his muscular biceps. Over the shirt, he’s wearing a white, black and yellow colored argyle patterned vest and Kurt’s fashion knowledge tells him it’s from Brooks Brothers. When the man turns around, Kurt gasps. He’s absolutely gorgeous with slicked backed hair, hazel eyes - that are as warm and inviting as the temptations on display - and a smile that is genuinely sweet, with a touch of shyness. Kurt quickly notices the ‘cherry on the top’ item of his outfit – a bow tie that matches his argyle vest.  Kurt thinks he looks adorable and delicious enough to eat.

“Hi, I’m Blaine. Can I help you?”

“Yeah… umm…I guess I’m here for cheesecake,” Kurt stutters out. He hopes that he hasn’t stared at the man for so long that he notices.

“Go pick your flavor. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Kurt returns to the counter and deliberates over his choice. He can’t decide whether he wants a light, fruit topped slice or a richer, decadent chocolate one. As Blaine walks behind the counter, Kurt flings his arms in the air. “I just can’t decide. They all look delicious. What do you recommend?”

“I’m rather good at guessing people’s favorites,” Blaine replies. Blaine takes a good long look at him. Kurt rocks on the balls of his feet – he feels self-conscious under such careful scrutiny. Finally, Blaine says, “Well, I’ve been very busy experimenting with different varieties of cheesecakes the last few days, and I think I know the perfect one for you. Go have a seat and I’ll bring out a slice out from the kitchen.”

Kurt takes a seat on the white-washed wooden chair that’s upholstered with a red checked pattern fabric seat. As he waits for his cheesecake, he looks around the bakery again and concludes that it looks as sweet as its owner. Blaine soon returns with a slice of cheesecake and sits down on the chair opposite of him. “Now, you’re the first person who’ll taste my newest creation. Please be honest and tell me what you think.”

Kurt looks down at the plate in front of him. There’s a very generous slice of cheesecake, topped with a drizzle of chocolate sauce and a few slithers of caramel bark. The plate is adorned with blue and green delicately sugared orchid petals. Underneath the plate is a white paper napkin, stamped with little red hearts. He lifts up the fork and carefully slices a bite, ensuring it contains the right balance of cheesecake and toppings. As the fork enters his mouth, Kurt feels his sensations exploding. He initially tastes the feather-light mocha-flavored center. It’s followed by the crispy textured graham cracker base that contains a hint of toasted hazelnuts. He then gets the next sensation - the crunch of the caramel bark with a hint of chocolate. Kurt closes his eyes as he thinks of the one word to describe it… heaven.

“I trust from the moans that you actually like it?’ Blaine asks tentatively.

Kurt’s eyes immediately snap open – he’s so embarrassed that he actually moaned out load. However, he sees the nervous look on Blaine’s face and is surprised that his opinion might matter. “Yes… I do. It’s quite definitely the best cheesecake I’ve ever tasted.” Kurt sees that Blaine is preening with his verdict. He doesn’t want to only gush praises to Blaine – he wants to be honest. “The only thing I can’t figure out is why there are blue and green sugar-coated petals on the side?”

Blaine hesitates for a moment before giving his reply. “It was a spontaneous, last second garnish. I actually made them for another cheesecake…but the colors remind me of your eyes…so yeah.”

Kurt isn’t sure what to say to Blaine, who _actually_ examined his eye color so carefully. The conversation feels like a whole lot of awkward, so he decides to move it on…quickly.  “I walk down this street every day and never noticed your bakery before. When did you open?”

“I…I haven’t opened yet,” Blaine stutters. “Actually, tomorrow is my grand opening day. I’m just here this evening to put the finishing touches on the store.”

Kurt is surprised and embarrassed that he’s the very first customer. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to to ask for a slice of cheesecake before you even opened.”

Blaine gives a warm smile. “It’s okay…really okay…I’m glad you came. To be honest, I’m a bit nervous about the whole grand opening thing.”

“Judging from the cheesecake you just served me, you’re on to a winner. But I do have another question to ask… Why the Valentine’s Day theme? February was six months ago.”

Blaine lowers his head and nervously plays with his fingers on his lap. Kurt can tell Blaine’s deciding whether to trust him with his thoughts. Kurt sympathizes with the fear of revealing oneself – he’d experienced the same emotion plenty of times as the only openly gay teenager in Lima. 

“I think that Valentine’s Day is something really special… I think that love is something really special. It’s just not about finding someone who you are attracted to and feel passionate towards…of course that helps. It’s about loving someone so much that you are willing to make a commitment to them, through good times and bad. It’s about truthfulness, self-sacrifice and hard work. Essentially, it’s about finding your soulmate.” There is a pregnant pause in the conversation as Blaine looks at his newly hung sign. “Besides, it’s awesome to be out of sync with everyone else,” he adds with a wink.

Kurt doesn’t know what to say. Blaine has just related to him everything he believes in the deepest core of his heart. It makes Kurt feel so emotionally exposed and vulnerable. Kurt whispers, “Your girlfriend’s very lucky to have a guy like you.”

Kurt can tell that Blaine is uncomfortable with this comment as he shifts in his seat. “Hmm, urr… I don’t have a girlfriend… I’m into guys… I’m gay.”

“So am I,” Kurt gently chuckles. “Well then, your boyfriend is very lucky.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Blaine blurts out.

Kurt is stunned by this new piece of information. How can someone so beautiful, both inside and out, _not_ have a boyfriend? Kurt tries to find the right words to reply, but they don’t come. He doesn’t want to let this moment, this opportunity, this man to pass him by. ‘Everything Has Changed’ starts to play in the background and Kurt instantly knows what he needs to do. He stands up from his seat and extends his hand. “May I have this dance? “ 

Blaine looks away as his cheeks turn the most adorable shade of pink. He lifts his head and has a huge grin on his face -  and his eyes sparkle. “Yes. Yes, you may,”

 _Cause all I know is we said, “Hello.”_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

As they dance, Kurt is initially tentative…afraid to make the wrong move. However, the lyrics give him the courage to follow his instincts and he pulls Blaine into his chest. When Blaine’s head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck and as he feels his warm breath, Kurt knows that he has found more than just perfect cheesecake.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 

 ************

 

Years later, Kurt thinks back on that day – the day that he entered ‘Love Shack’ for the very first time. The day he met Blaine - his soulmate, then boyfriend, then husband…his one true love. That August date is their secret Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used was "Everything Has Changed" performed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


End file.
